


Let It Hurt, Let It Burn (Sweet Esmeralda)

by CatCalls



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatCalls/pseuds/CatCalls
Summary: "...Prowl quiso discutir de igual manera, dejar en claro su desprecio ante ellos, lo que le hacían."
Relationships: Constructicons/Prowl
Kudos: 15





	Let It Hurt, Let It Burn (Sweet Esmeralda)

**Author's Note:**

> Esta cosa horrible participa en el primer Reto Relámpago de la página Es de Fanfics en FB, espero, por ser Aries me correspodía mezclar el género de Fantasía y Lemon.
> 
> Por favor, pongan atención a los tags, este trabajo es explícito y contiene violación, esto no se romantiza de ninguna manera y es algo terrible. Procedan con precaución.

Prowl sentía que se ahogaba.

Los brazos que le apresaban no detenían sus intentos de escapar, forcejeaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello, y quizás así era, él sabía para que se le había arrastrado a aquel sitio en esa ocasión. Esto iba más allá de intentos patéticos de “socializar” o jugueteos raquíticos que hacían mofa a un encuentro pasional. Lo sabía por la desesperación que ardía desenfrenada dentro del lazo que le unía a ellos, los murmullos y planes que nunca lograba ignorar del todo, siempre presentes en las partes más oscuras de su mente, ajenos, pero no realmente.

Por un segundo, Prowl deseo haber tenido la suficiente racionalidad para entender que desatender a la gestalt era una decisión estúpida, sin importar el desagrado que le escocía ante la idea de ser parte de ella, y que la forma en que intentaba enajenarse de la misma era irracional. Cada ”incidente” en el que acababa de esta forma se lo había demostrado, pero él seguía cometiendo el mismo error. Quizás merecía esto, sólo por su propia insensatez, por fallar de forma tan absurda al momento de protegerse.

Sus alas hicieron un esfuerzo por moverse ante la indignación generada por la idea, pero no lograron más que vibraciones leves, apretadas como estaban contra el pecho de (Bonecrusher, estaba seguro) uno de los brutos que se negaban a dejarle en paz. El agarre pareció vacilar momentáneamente después de que la acusación resonará dentro de la conexión, pero esta no tardó en perderse entre la apabullante cantidad de defensas a medias y promesas de que aquello era lo correcto, Prowl gruño ante todas ellas, negándolas y haciendo lo posible por destruirlas como las palabras vacías que realmente eran. Sin valor, como todas las criaturas rodeandole.

El dolor que sus palabras causaron, también lo ignoró de manera petulante.

A su derecha, alguien suspiró con resignación divertida, supo que se trataba de Mixmaster por la entonación, y se odio infinitamente por notar un detalle tan pequeño. —Supongo que no nos estas dejando más alternativa.

Fue una aclaración leve pero resignada, como si su reticencia no representará más que un reto, algo a moldear y convencer, quizás a este punto lo era, después de todo. Prowl quiso discutir de igual manera, dejar en claro su malestar y desprecio ante ellos, ante las cosas que le hacían. Sintió la punzada de dolor que causó con eso, pero también la calmada afirmativa que todos daban a Mixmaster, y eso le llenó de miedo.

Volvió a forcejear, desesperado y sin conseguir nada, intentando girar su rostro cuando vio el vial que se acercaba a sus labios, sintiendo la forma en que Scavenger tomaba una de sus manos y le dedicaba una sonrisa conciliadora, intentó tirar de ella y mostrar sus pequeños colmillos en señal de amenaza, pero no pudo hacer más cuando su barbilla fue sujetada por un par de garras que le obligaron a regresar su mirada al otro ente, que después le obligó a abrir los labios, colocando el pequeño contenedor contra estos y vaciando el líquido en su boca.

No consiguió escupir antes de que, casi por reflejo, su boca fuera cubierta por la misma mano que había sostenido su barbilla. El dulzor de la pócima le hizo sentir náuseas, las constantes súplicas y ruegos, dentro y fuera, que le solicitaban beber el elixir y _dejarse llevar_ , solo empeoraban su creciente confusión y malestar. Al final, terminó bebiendo casi sin darse cuenta.

El líquido escocia cada parte de su garganta y se sintió como una llamarada dentro de su estómago, extendiéndose por sus venas, haciéndole sentir que se quemaba. Jadeo, ahora con sus labios libres nuevamente, estremeciéndose y sintiendo como presión crecía dentro de sí, deseo y necesidad intensos y tajantes. Horrosos, indeseados.

Prowl no quería nada de aquello, pero su cuerpo dolía y clamaba por el toque del grupo que le rodeaba, que ahora se aproximaba a él sin ningún pudor o miedo, el tono verde y púrpura de sus cuerpos desnudos siendo un contraste particularmente bello contra el monocromático de su propia piel, sensible ante cualquier roce y estimulación. Ahora se retorcía sin saber si buscaba acercarse o huír de los brazos de aquellos monstruos que continuaban arruinandolo.

Sentía besos y lamidas sobre todo su ser. Reverentes, como si fuera una deidad que debía ser completamente adorada, dentro de su mente resonaban halagos y sonetos llenos de afecto y avasallante obsesión, suplicantes, desesperados y con cada febril segundo sentía su cordura desaparecer, por más que intentara aferrarse a sí mismo, a sus verdaderos sentimientos e identidad, negándose a soltar lo último que le pertenecía, que seguía sin ser manchado por los colores de los otros. Ellos, _suyos._

Prowl sollozó de forma desesperanzada cuando sintió su pecho aflorar, dejando expuesto el azul de su chispa, frágil, el centro de su esencia, su pobre corazón. A su alrededor, cada movimiento se había frenado y el silencio que cayó en la gestalt no tardó en dar paso a una cacofonía aún más salvaje y abrumadora que le hizo gimotear, apesadumbrado.

Deseo con todas sus fuerzas el empujar su chispa al fondo de su ser para no dejarle libre nunca más, protegerla para siempre, pero cuando sintió el primer roce ajeno sobre ella, supo que ya jamás sería suya, no realmente. Hook recorrió la superficie de aquel orbe como un tesoro, preciado e irremplazable, expresando su belleza y siendo alentado por sus compañeros, haciendo a Prowl gemir y retorcerse, lleno de placer. Rogando por más.

Prowl volvió a soltar un sonido de miseria, sintiendo humillación por la forma en que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante algo que despreciaba, con una erección y creciente humedad clara entre sus piernas. Y entre el torrente de sus hilaciones inconexas y pensamientos sin terminar, se encontró deseando que aquel encuentro hubiera tenido el propósito de utilizarlo como a un amante. Algo carnal y desenfrenado, pero no tan íntimo como aquello.

La idea cargada de desdicha pareció ser algo increíblemente divertido para las criaturas a su alrededor, pues sintió curiosidad sana apoderarse de la conexión, escuchando risas leves, se sintió enfermo, entre sus lágrimas notó a Long Haul aproximarse con una curvatura pícara en los labios y tembló al sentir como su rostro era sostenido de forma dócil, obligándolo a mirar directamente a sus ojos rojizos, suaves con cariño y brillantes con anhelo.

—¡Oh, Prowl! No tienes porque sentirte tan decepcionado— Las palabras estaban cargadas de entusiasmo comprensivo, Prowl intentó reaccionar de forma violenta pero solo logró un gemido lastimero por el roce de una lengua sobre su chispa, la sonrisa de Long Haul se hizo más amplia ante el sonido, usando uno de sus pulgares para secar las gotas brotando de los ojos que tanto le encantaban, antes de pasar una de sus manos por la corona de luz que rodeaba la preciada chispa de su líder —. Estoy seguro de que una vez terminemos con esto, nadie se opondría a una segunda ronda más… física.

—Sabemos lo mucho que te gusta acabar completamente lleno.

La frase causó una reacción visceral dentro de él, no quería aquello, no… después de que le destruyeran de esta forma, negó frenético con su cabeza, pero su pánico pareció no ser registrado, como siempre. Bonecrusher acaricio sus muslos aproximándose a su sexo, paralizandolo.

—Venga, jefe, no tienes porque actuar con timidez. Sabemos que lo quieres —Fue un ronroneo juguetón acompañado por una mano que ascendió hasta sujetar su pene para dar algunos toques experimentales, forzando más sonidos de placer de su boca, siendo más intensos una vez esos dedos descendieron hasta rozar los labios de su vágina, separándolos con levedad —Con lo mojado que está aquí abajo, no me sorprendería si pudiera tomar a dos de nosotros al mismo tiempo.

Un “¡no!” ahogado salió de su boca antes de verse intercambiado por suspiros lastimeros y súplicas a medias, la sugerencia género una clase de frenesí entre el resto de integrantes, con una fantasía conjunta formándose en la colectividad de su mente, con Prowl al centro, siendo penetrado de forma múltiple por integrantes que oscilaban según el par que lograra tener más influencia dentro del lazo, pero su puesto jamás cambiaba, como una obsesión, siempre complacido y sumido de placer. Y su abdomen abultado levemente, como si fuera a dar a luz… sintió una garra rozar su clítoris y dió un grito al correrse. Completamente destrozado.

Eso fue lo único que hizo falta para que del pecho del resto de su gestalt se abrieran paso sus respectivas chispas, acompañadas de entonaciones complacidas y exaltadas. Algo pareció apresar su garganta, pero con su mirada desenfocada y cuerpo sensible y tembloroso, no tenía forma de defenderse, de evitar que esas luces se unieran a la suya y lo marcarán por completo.

—Eres tan hermoso, Prowl.

—E inteligente.

—Completamente perfecto.

—Somos afortunados de que seas nuestro.

—Y aún más afortunados de ser tuyos.

Prowl no pudo hacer nada más que llorar.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Um, perdón por todo esto, pero gracias por leer.
> 
> Los kudos y comentarios siempre son apreciados.


End file.
